


Entropy

by Alize_Universe



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alize_Universe/pseuds/Alize_Universe
Summary: A meeting between two opposing forces.





	Entropy

Erika supposes she should have known _she_ would find her here. It wasn't a crossroads by any means, but it was an open enough space for the "angel" to locate her with relative ease. Erika still has her back turned when she feels the wind pick up unnaturally and hears the ruffling of feathers, then nothing.

"Do you think this is what she wanted?" Erika hears Cornelia say after a full minute of silence has passed. The air grows silent again when Erika chooses not to answer. Leafs break behind Erika as Cornelia walks toward her back that's still turned. 

"For you to go running off into danger again and again? For you to _mutilate_ yourself?" Erika flinches at the word, subconsciously tilting more of her hair to cover the right side of her face. Cornelia continues. "For what? For power? Obsession? Delusions of grandeur? You are-"

"For love." Erika answers before Cornelia is able to finish her rant. This seems to stun the angel into silence. For a moment.

"...What?" 

"I love Olive. More than anything, anyone else in my life. I'm more than willing to do anything for her. She supports me beyond what I deserve. She looks into my eyes and knows what I'm thinking, what I want. She reads me better than I can. She makes me a better person and _I won't let her rot, cold and alone_." Erika squeezes her fingernails into the palms of her hands, nearly drawing blood. "If I'm still breathing, then _goddamn it_ , I'm going to do what I need to, to make sure she lives a long, happy, and fulfilling life!" She yells, swinging her body around to finally face the target of her anger. Cornelia is shocked by Erika's words and perhaps for the first time since meeting the human, (can she really count her as being human anymore?) actually _sees_ Erika. The woman hasn't yet properly bandaged where her right eye used to be and there remains a bit of dried blood on her cheek. There's a look in her eyes that Cornelia is all too familiar with.

It takes several moments before Erika's words really sink into Cornelia before her eyes harden and she regains her composure. Cornelia meets Erika head on, stalking over to the witch, towering a full head over the woman.

"You think you're the only one to lose someone? How inflated is your head to assume your love is _special_?" Cornelia asks through clutched teeth. "Everyone loves. Everyone loses. Everyone _dies_. Humans are arrogant, thinking you _deserve_ , that you have the _right_ to bend and break the laws of nature to your will." She's caught off guard when she is pushed away. That's when she senses the magic flowing in the air, it crackles angrily, matching the look of fury Erika's eye. The energy is stronger than last time they fought.

"No," Erika begins, a determined ( ~~crazed~~ ) look in her eye. "We are _cursed_ to be able to see, to feel the universe. To acknowledge how small we are and see injustice done by forces out of our control. If the universe didn't want us to push back then it shouldn't have given us the ability to push. I'm done letting people suffer needlessly. I will not let _Olivia_ suffer anymore." The wind picks up, wraps around Erika like a ~~cage~~ shield. "I'm more than willing to give up what I need to save the love of my life. I'll shred every part of me, every part that makes me human. I don't care what I become.  If I need to become a god to help Olivia then that's what I'll be." 

Cornelia raises a hand in a fruitless effort to keep her eyes open while the wind violently whips around her, pushing her back, away from Erika. When the wind dies done enough for Cornelia to stabilize herself, she sees Erika is gone. All that remains is a perfect circle where all the plant life within it has wilted and perished. 


End file.
